


Emperor

by Syalin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 3 years post series, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Ling Yao, Collars, Cuddles, Explicit Consent, Greed’s original body, Grinding, Ling Yao is 18, M/M, Master/Pet, Posessive Behavior, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Top Greed, degradation kink, hornee time, ling yao and greed have seperate bodies, master kink, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalin/pseuds/Syalin
Summary: After so many years, Greed finally has another body. What he chooses to do with that body is between him and Ling.(I.e. Ling brings Greed back to life and they end up fucking. Not much else to it.)
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got back into Fma again and OH MY GOD I FELL IN LOVE WITH THIS SHIP. There is not enough Greed x Ling shit out there so I’ve decided to make it myself since it deserves wayyyy more love than its given. So I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please feel free to leave a comment! I love reading your comments!

For the first time in a long while, he felt air in his lungs, filling them with a gasp as light flooded into his world, at first a blinding white then blurring into color as the world took shape around him. He felt his chest heave with a second breath as he began to get back into the pattern. Sound returned next, though it was mostly silent he could hear his heartbeat and each inhale through his lips. 

Memories flooded back to him as he lay there, taking in his surroundings, disoriented and confused. Memories of a fight, a struggle, of hands holding him back desperately, a voice begging him to stay, to become emperor, the memory of a harsh punch, and the memories of a final goodbye. Memories of horrified, heartbroken eyes staring at him as he turned the body of what he once considered his father into the weakest form of carbon, watching from the inside as his father’s body decayed to ash, as well as himself. 

“Greed?” A voice called out faintly, snapping him out of his memories and back to reality.

The voice sounded so familiar, like he’d heard it before, desperate and caring, with a twinge of hope. The owner of the voice quickly came into his vision, long black hair pulled back into a ponytail as dark, squinted eyes stared down at him, tears welling up as a smile plastered itself on his face gratefully. 

“Ling..?” Greed spoke softly, his voice dry and raspy after not being used for so long. “Ling how am I-“

“Easy now!” Ling interrupted, helping Greed to sit up on velvety pillows as he pressed a cup of water into his hands. “You’ve been out for a while Greed, I thought the stone would never take.” Tears of joy rolled down Ling’s cheeks as he smiled at Greed. “It’s really you, you remember me.”

“Stone?” Greed rasped after taking a swig of the water as his memories began flooding back. “But what about your Emperor, what about immortality?”

A pained smile crossed Ling’s face as he pressed the cup to Greed’s lips again, titling it back, encouraging him to drink the water. “By the time we crossed the desert and brought back the Philosopher’s Stone, he had passed away. Because I was the only heir to bring back an answer for immortality, they made me emperor! Funny how life works isn’t it?”

“I’m... sorry to hear that.” Greed said, looking down at his hands, still amazed to be alive. “How long ago was that?”

“Three years ago.” Ling supplied, looking at Greed with an emotion that he couldn’t read. “In those three long years I researched all I could find of what was left, hoping for a way to bring you back, and we found it, but not in the same way you were before.”

“What do you mean by that?” 

“What I mean is, you’re mortal.” Ling said, gently placing his hand over Greed’s. “Your soul bound itself to the philosopher’s stone, and when we used it to try and bring you back with our alkhestry, it transmuted a body for you out of thin air, your original one, from before you met me, but with a few drawbacks. You have a mortal body, one that can’t regenerate, a human body.”

“I’m mortal now?” Greed repeated with a bit of a gasp as he looked down at his hands. 

“Now that we no longer share a body,” Ling began, leaning in and wrapping his arms around Greed in a loving embrace. “I can finally show you what affection is like.”

Greed stilled for a moment, a wetness pickling his eyes as his heart pounded with emotion, his arms snaking around Ling and holding him as he, Greed the Avaricious, cried. He was alive again, and Ling was Emperor, Ling cared enough to bring him back.

——————————————

A few months had passed since Greed came back to life thanks to Ling’s efforts, and now Greed roamed the halls of the palace to his hearts content as Ling’s right hand man, his second in command. Of course thatw as only what the two allowed the public to know, minus the bringing back to life part. What the public didn’t know was that Greed was the reason behind why Ling hadn’t chosen a wife yet, especially after he had abolished the mandatory multiple wives thing.

“Hey Ling.” Greed smirked, wrapping his arms around Ling’s neck as he leaned over the yong ruler who sat behind his desk.

“Hello Greed.” Ling smiled, turning his head to meet Greed’s gaze and taking his eyes off his paperwork. “What is it?”

“Are you done yet?” Greed groaned, looking at ling with big, purple puppy dog eyes. “C’mon already!”

“Greed,” Ling chuckled. “You know I have a lot of important paperwork to do as Emperor, now shoo.”

“Don’t tell me to shoo!” Pouted Greed, leaning in closer to Ling’s face. “There will be consequences.”

“Oh? Like what?” Ling sassed back, turning back to his paperwork. “You can’t do much to threaten me, Greed.”

“You sound so sure about that.” Greed growled out, lifting Ling from his chair and tossing him onto the bed roughly before crawling on top of him and pinning him down. Greed was strong, sure, but Ling could more than easily escape if he so desired.

“Really Greed?” Ling chuckled, letting the man on top of him manhandle his arms above his head. “Now?”

“M’horny.” Greed said rather bluntly, nuzzling his face into Ling’s neck. “Please Ling? M’wanna have a little fun is all.”

“Alright.” Ling smiled. “I’ll finish the paperwork later I suppose, Master.”

Greed smiled with glee at the mention of his bedroom name as he pressed his lips onto Ling’s with an intense passion, earning a soft moan from the Xingese Emperor as Ling ground his hips upwards, seeking friction against his hardening length.

“Ling, I wanna be rough tonight.” Greed spoke through bruising kisses as his hands snaked over Ling’s body, undressing the Emperor and earning more elicit moans from him. “You know the safeword, right?”

“Greed! Ahhnn fuck! Yes I know it!” Ling moaned out, desperate for more friction. “It’s Homunculus! Now please fuck me already Master!”

“My my, what a naughty toy you’re being,” Greed smiled, getting off the bed and taking out their toybox from under the bed. “Giving me, Greed, orders like that? You need to learn your place.”

The box rattled as Greed set it on the nightstand, opening it up with a click and revealing a myriad of toys for the two to use. The first thing Greed pulled out was a beautiful golden collar with a glittering tag on it that read, “Property of Greed”. Ling smiled gently, baring his neck for Greed to clasp the collar around as Greed retrieved silken ropes from the box next. Skillful hands traveled all over Ling’s limber body, fingertips caressing each muscle with adoration and tenderness as the golden ropes were tied taught against Ling’s body, runnin up his arms and binding his wrists to metal rings drilled into the bedframe. Greed looked down at Ling after he finished the final knot with a softer smile.

“You look so pretty for me, all tied up like a present.” Greed cooed lovingly as he began to undress himself. “A present just for me, all mine.”

Ling moaned as the hands that tied him moved down his body, cupping and squeezing gently at his balls with one as the other slicked itself with oil and wandered even lower to prepare Ling’s ass.

“Aaahhn!” Ling moaned out desperately as a finger breached his entrance, his hands twisting in the ropes that bound him. “Master Greed! Please!!!”

“Such a needy boy.” Greed tsked. “A needy, slutty, bitch of a boy thats mine to take, all mine.”

Greed leaned down, pressing a second finger in and taking Ling’s mouth as he gasped at the breach, kissing him passionately, his tongue snaking in to claim the body that belonged to him, wether or not they were both occupying it. Ling’s head turned, accepting the kiss and letting Greed push even further in, even going as far as to gently suckle on Greed’s tongue with a moaning gasp as a third finger breached Ling’s entrance, stretching him out even more. 

“Master...” Ling moaned. “Please... please please please please please! Fuck me! Fuck me Master please!” Ling’s begging brought a devilish grin to Greed’s face as he pressed against Ling’s prostate teasingly before bringing his fingers out, earning a whine from the Emperor.

“So naughty.” Greed scolded once more as he lined up his length with Ling’s entrance, earning loud moans as he pushed his way in slowly, allowing Ling to adjust to the intrusion. “Such lovely sounds my toy is making!”

Once Greed’s base was pressed flush against Ling’s ass, he barely allowed a second longer for his toy to adjust before pulling back and slamming back in at a rough pace, earning a loud, moaning scream from the human beneath him. Greed grinned and lifted up Ling’s legs, settling them on his shoulders and thrusting harder, slamming roughly into Ling’s prostate as he did so, earning more moans and screams from his toy.

“AaaaaAAAAAHHNN!!! MASTER!” Ling screamed out with pleasure, drool sliding out of the corner of his mouth as his knuckles whitened while he clung tightly to the silk ropes that bound him as he let Greed have his way with his body.

“Look at you. Such a filthy slut, what a sluttly little hole all for me to use, all mine. All mine!” Greed growled out possessively, swallowing Ling’s moans with his mouth as he leaned in for a bruising kiss, teeth clashing with teeth and his tongue all too easily gaining dominance as Ling submitted with ease. “My bitch. My hole. My little cum dumpster to use!”

Greed could get so possessive during sex, returning to his old roots, but Ling loved it. Ling loved every little possesive thrust and growl that came from Greed’s lips as Greed’s cock pounded his insides, thrusting with such force Ling was almost sure he would break. Ling let out another gasping moan as Greed let Ling’s legs fall off his shoulders, spreading wide around his waist as he pummeled even deeper, leaning forward and biting down harshly on Ling’s neck, gaining another scream from the Xingese man. 

The sound of slapping skin and the squeaking of the plsuh, royal bed filled the room as Greed thrusted even faster, biting and suckling at Ling’s neck as his hands gripped at Ling’s arms and waist, sometimes lifting him to hit Ling’s prostate as hard as he could as he licked along the bitemarks he made on Ling’s neck.

“Mine. Mine. Mine mine mine all mine!!” Greed snarled out as his pace faltered and he grew closer to his release, a hand snaking down to wrap around Ling’s leaking cock, his thumb smearing precum around the head as he jerked Ling off, sliding and squeezing with ease. 

“M-master I’m close!!” Ling gasped out as he writhed in his restraints. “I-I’m!!” Ling couldn’t get out his last few words as cum splattered across both chest their and dribbled over Greed’s hand.

Greed’s hips slammed forward as his body stilled and hot, gooey cum flowed out of his cock and pumped into Ling’s ass, filling him with Greed’s spend. Greed stayed still for a moment, panting as the two both came down from their orgasm before pulling out, earning one final, weak moan from Ling as cum dribbled out of his ass and Greed grabbed a towel from the bedside to clean the two of them up. After he cleaned up, Greed leaned forward and undid the silk ropes with one swift pull, allowing Ling to pull his arms down, rubbing gently at them as Greed took off his collar.

“Too tight this time?” Greed asked, concern seeping into his voice. 

“Not at all Greed.” Ling smiled, sitting up a little with a small gasp as he was still sensitive. 

“Lay back down.” Greed said, gently guiding Ling to lie still. “I went a little hard on you, let me get you some water and food. Anything else you want Ling?”

“Some hot meatbuns would be good!” Ling said with a cheeky grin before listing of the long list of food items that he desired. “But I also don’t want you to leave me just yet.”

“Good thing you have a bodyguard.” Greed smiled as he opened the door to the Emperor’s quarters a crack, peeking his head out just enough to pass the information to Lan Fan before returning to Ling’s side, his weight shifting the mattress as he laid down, pulling Ling into a gentle embrace. 

Bonus:

Lan Fan stood outside the entrance to the Emperor’s quarters, her glare hidden behind her mask as screams and creaks echoed down the halls of the palace. She really shouldn’t have let Greed into the room. Ling was supposed to be doing important paperwork and wasn’t to be interrupted. But of course, it was hard to say no to Greed sometimes, he always found a way to get what he wanted, and there was never any stopping him. 

Eventually, the screams quieted down. Thankfully, only a few people had questioned Lan Fan as to why screams were coming from the Emperor’s quarters, and thankfully she didn’t have to explain much. The creak of the door opening perked Lan Fan’s attention to the door. As she turned, she was met with the face of Greed, poking his head out of the room with a cheeky grin.

“Hey Lan Fan!” He smiled.

“Just give me the list.” She sighed, knowing exactly how this song and dance went.


End file.
